


Snowed In

by Verseau_87



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Drama, F/M, M/M, Natural Disasters, Romance, Survival, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9034583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verseau_87/pseuds/Verseau_87
Summary: Klaine, Niff and Finchel decide to take a vacation together over Christmas, staying in a log cabin in the mountains. Christmas will never mean the same again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pelznase78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelznase78/gifts).



> A gift for (and also a prompt from) my beautiful and talented writer friend, Pelznase78 :) Enjoy!!
> 
> And I do not own anything to do with Glee

"Kurt! Have you seen my Nike sneakers?!" Blaine called out from the bedroom as he frantically packed his suitcase.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he slowly sipped on his coffee before answering.

"Those tatty, old, smelly things that you call footwear?!" He called back as an indignant "Hey." Came from the bedroom and he continued, "I threw those out yesterday!"

A face appeared around the kitchen doorway, a shocked and horrified look on his boyfriends face, and Kurt giggled.

"Just kidding. I washed them yesterday, they're in the laundry hamper."

Blaine sighed in relief before throwing Kurt a kiss, "Thank you sweetheart." He said as he disappeared from view again.

Kurt had sat in the kitchen most of the morning, he had packed his suitcase last night, while his boyfriend likes to do everything last minute, even though Kurt always tells him to get ready beforehand so that there is no rush.

There was a loud clatter from the bedroom and a mumbled grouchy "ow" before Blaine called out again.

"When are the guys supposed to get here?!"

Kurt opened his mouth to call back, when a ding dong sounded from their doorbell and he got up to answer.

"Now!" He called out as another loud clatter and a "shit" sounded from the bedroom behind him.  
Kurt opened the door as he could hear Blaine running around in the apartment behind him, welcoming the 2 guys at the door inside with a warm smile.

"Hey, Kurtie-kins!" Jeff exclaimed excitedly, before wrapping his arms around Kurt and tugging him in for a hug.

"Don't call me that." Kurt sighed as he hugged back, before moving to hug Nick.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Nick asked as he looked all around the apartment for Blaine.

Kurt shook his head with a smirk.

"I'm ready, but Blaine left everything until last minute, per usual."

Blaine appeared behind them then as they all chuckled and he leaned in to give them both a hug.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey, Blainey-boo!"

"Don't call me that, Jeff." Blaine said with a quiet huff as he placed his suitcase by the door. 

Jeff turned a pouting face to his boyfriend Nick.

"Why doesn't anybody like my nicknames?" He asked and his boyfriend shot him a pointed look with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you speak to Rachel and Finn?" Blaine asked Kurt as he retrieved Kurt's suitcases from the kitchen and made sure he had his phone and wallet in his jacket.

"Yes, they won't be driving down until tomorrow," Kurt said as he put his own jacket on, patting his pockets before grabbing his keys from the sideboard and walking out the door, "you load up with the guys, I'm going to go give the keys to Mrs. Henderson."

"Ok, babe." Blaine called back before turning to the guys and gesturing for help with the cases, Nick and Jeff both walked off laughing and Blaine scowled as he dragged both out by himself.

Driving had been left to Kurt for the journey there, and he didn't mind, he quite enjoyed driving. 

"Let's have a sing-along!" Jeff said from the back seat and Kurt sighed inwardly.

Sometimes he liked driving.

"Jeff-" Nick began to say but was interrupted.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Blaine exclaimed for his seat next to Kurt, throwing Jeff a huge smile while he reached into the back to fist bump his blonde friend.

"Blaine-" Kurt started.

"Come on Blainers! Let's sing!"

As Kurt was interrupted he looked into the rearview mirror at Nick, and caught his eye, Nick rolled his and mouthed 'Sorry.'

Kurt just rolled his eyes too as Blaine and Jeff started singing, 'All i want for christmas is you,' at the top of their lungs.

"You know," Kurt interrupted them for a second, "it's very distracting."

"That's why you're supposed to sing with us!" Jeff said as he clapped Kurt on the shoulder and he and Blaine started again, Kurt sighed.

After a little while, Jeff managed to get Nick to join in, and Blaine had been looking at Kurt with huge puppy eyes next to him, that he was trying to ignore.

Eventually Kurt gave in, and started singing along, all be it, a little softly at first, but Blaine nudged his shoulder and grinned at him and that had Kurt belting out the song along with his friends.

Ok, maybe driving with these goons weren't so bad. He thought.

They pulled into the driveway, paved in snow, at just after 4pm, the sun had set, and it was getting dark. The cabin wasn't right out of the way but it was the only ine available at this time of year and with 3 bedrooms.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Jeff said as they removed their luggage from the back of the truck, and trudged through the snow to the front steps.

Heading inside they were all in awe of the huge space set before them, Kurt thought it could use some decorating, but it was warm and inviting, so he could deal.

They all dropped their bags and suitcases by the huge couches in the middle of the huge sitting area, in front of a proper fireplace.

"So, who's going to sleep where?" Jeff asked as he plopped down on the couch, and then melted into it.

Nick sat down beside him and smiled up at Kurt and Blaine.

"Well, since Kurt and Finn rented it out for us all, it's only fair that Kurt, Blaine and Finchel, get the bigger rooms." He explained and Kurt gave him a warm smile.

"Aw thanks Nick." He said as he and Blaine started to move their suitcases to the bedroom at the side, and Jeff sat up to look at Nick with a curious stare.

"But Nicki, where do we sleep?"

Nick shrugged.

"The couch is comfy."

Kurt laughed from his place by the bedroom door, "Guys!" He called out and they both looked at him, as he pointed to the short stairs over by the back of the cabin, "there is another room through there." 

Jeff and Nick just stared at each other for a second before heading off to investigate their new room.

Sometime later, when they had all settled in and started up the big fireplace and gathered around it, eating the dinner of spaghetti and sausages that Kurt made for them, they were discussing christmas.

"So what did your dad say when you and Finn told him, that you weren't going there this christmas?" Jeff asked as they finished eating and sat around in a small circle on the rug by the fire, sipping beers that Nick had brought along.

"Well, as you can probably guess, he wasn't pleased, but i promised him that Blaine and I would be there for New Years so we 'll be taking Finn's car back there and Rachel and Finn will  be getting a ride back with you, if that's ok?" Kurt said and Nick nodded his head at him, while sipping his beer.

"Sure, that's fine."

"Aww, does that mean i don't get to kiss you on New Years?" Jeff asked sadly and overdramatically as Blaine giggled and Kurt huffed at him.

"Who said you were going to get a chance too?" Kurt said as he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Jeff and Nick laughed at his boyfriend's pout.

"You're no fun, Hummel."

"I'm plenty fun!" Kurt defended himself and glared lightly at Jeff.

"I'm not buying it! Prove it!"

"How?"

"Let's play truth or dare!" Jeff yelled out in a challenging voice and Kurt eyed him for a minute, turning to Blaine and his boyfriend just shrugged his shoulders.

Kurt turned back to Jeff with a smirk and fire in his eyes.

"Bring it on!"

"Ok, let's get this started!" Jeff yelled out as they settled into positions around each other, Jeff sat to the right if Kurt, and Blaine was next to him, directly opposite of Kurt and Nick was on Kurt's left, facing Jeff across their little circle.

They had all chosen different length drinking straws out of a little bag, for deciding who goes first, and they were using an app on Jeff's phone for the dares and the truths. Jeff exclaiming he picked the dirty version of the game as Nick laughed and Kurt and Blaine sighed in regret.

"Alright, my turn." Jeff said as he pulled the longest straw from the bag, everyone else sitting with short ones, "Kurt! Truth or Dare?"

Kurt eyed him with confidence and said, "Dare."

Jeff smiled as he spun a dial on his phones screen and it brought up a dare for him to read out, and he smiled salaciously.

"Alright! Stand in the middle of the circle and do a strip tease!" Jeff exclaimed excitedly as he showed them his screen, and Kurt sighed before standing up, while Blaine and Nick were laughing, a little tipsy from the beer.

Kurt started dancing as Jeff pulled a random club song up on his phone, shaling his hips sultry to the beat as he unbuttomed his shirt seductively, turning and smirking down at Blaine as his boyfriend watched the show with his mouth hanging open.

"Woo!!" Jeff shouted as Kurt dipped and flung his shirt at him. 

Kurt started unbuttoning his jeans and thrusting his hips out a little, he pulled his jeans open and let them hang there while he danced around.

"Wow." Nick breathed and patted Blaine on the back as Kurt stripped off his jeans as slowly and seductively as he could, standing in the circle in just his underwear, still rolling his hips as Jeff hooted and hollered at him.

Kurt's dare was complete after a few minutes, he refused to take his underwear off though and Blaine just told him, it didn't say anything about getting naked.

"Alright my turn!" Kurt said as he sat back in his spot and Jeff passed the phone over to him, "Jeff, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Jeff said back with an equally fierce look on his face.

Kurt grinned when he spun the dial on the screen.

"Suck on Nick's belly button for 1 minute." He read out loud and Blaine laughed.

Jeff crawled across the floor to his boyfriend and tipped him backwards, lifting his shirt and attaching his mouth to Nick's belly button, Nick laughed at first at the sensation, but he was soon turning a little red and starting to moan low in his throat.

After a minute Jeff pulled off with a triumphant grin and pressed his mouth to Nick's before taking his seat again.

Kurt passed the phone back to Jeff and the blonde grinned before turning to his next victim.

"Blaine, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Blaine said as he grinned back at Jeff before sipping his beer again, and Jeff pouted.

"No fun." He turned the dial on his phone screen the other way and read out tge question, "What is the longest you've ever given head?"

Blaine grinned at Kurt and his boyfriend rolled his eyes.

That was an easy answer because they had a competition before of who could last the longest and Blaine won.

"28 minutes." Blaine said and Jeff and Nick both raised an eyebrow.

"You actually counted?" Nick asked as Jeff handed the phone over to Blaine.

"Yeah, it was a competition." He said proudly as he winked at Kurt, who blushed slightly, "alright Nick, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Blaine spun the screen dial and then groaned and eyeing Kurt as he read out the dare.

"Lick the person to your left, from their neck all the way down to their underwear." He said and Jeff burst out laughing, and so did Kurt.

Nick chuckled as he gestured for Blaine to remove his shirt, which Blaine grumbled at but did anyway. Nick got into position in front of him and tilted Blaine's head up, exposing his neck and brought his tongue down on it lightly.

Kurt and Jeff were in hysterics as Blaine tried not to squirm away from Nick, claiming that it tickled. 

Nick was grumbling to him with his tongue on Blaine's chest that it was taking longer the more he pulled away, so eventually Blaine stopped moving and Nick slid his tongue all the way over his abs to the top of his underwear, and Jeff and Kurt applauded him loudly as he sat back.

Blaine pulled his shirt back on as he handed the phone to Nick.

"Ok, Kurt," Nick said and Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, "truth or dare?"

"Truth." Kurt decided on as Blaine smirked at him and Jeff grumbled.

"Do you prefer to be top or bottom?" Nick read out.

Kurt thought about it for a minute before looking over at Blaine and winking at him.

"Top." He said and Jeff smiled salaciously in Blaine's direction while Nick looked at Kurt with a shocked face, "what? He has a nice ass." He explained as he grinned at a now red cheeked Blaine.

Nick handed the phone to Kurt, and Kurt continued staring at Blaine.

"Sweetie, truth or dare?" Kurt asked in a sweet voice, and Blaine sat up a little striaghter and jutted his chin out slightly.

"Dare." 

Kurt smirked while he said, "Twerk in only your underwear for a minute. Go for it baby!"

Blaine sighed as he stood and smirked down at Kurt before throwing his shirt at him, and taking his jeans off.

Kurt pulled up a Rihanna song for Blaine to twerk too, and his boyfriend turned around to give them all a perfect view of his ass twerking.

Kurt whistled at him and Jeff got up to twerk with him, claiming he couldn't resist a 'good twerk sesh,' while Nick was cheering them both on.

Once Blaine had sat back down, with just his underwear and shirt on, Kurt handed him the phone and he grinned at him beneath his lashes.

"Alright honey, truth or dare?" Blaine said and Kurt rolled his eyes before he said, "Dare."

Blaine turned the phone screen around as he read it out loud, "With your clothes still on, straddle the person to your right and start riding!" 

Nick laughed and Blaine collapsed into giggles with him as Kurt groaned.

"Oh my god!"

"Come on, Kurtie-kins, climb aboard!" Jeff said from his right and Kurt glared around at all of them before throwing a leg over Jeff's thighs and proceeding to hump him. 

Jeff turned it into a slight competition of who could make the other hard before themselves, and within minutes Jeff lost.

Kurt smiled down at him victoriously as he made a couple of imitation thrusts before getting up off of his lap and collapsing next to his boyfriend.

"Well, that game was interesting." Nick laughed out loud as Jeff sat there and sighed to himself, with a hard-on he couldn't get rid of yet.

Jeff had cornered Nick on the couch that night when Kurt and Blaine had gone to bed, he couldn't resist his boyfriend's pretty lips any longer.

He pushed Nick into the couch and proceeded to ravage him all night.

Nick had no control tonight, it was all Jeff, as he rode him for hours, taking them both right to the edge before slowing down a few times.

But Nick decided to take it into his own hands after the 5th time, and grabbed onto Jeff's slim hips, slamming his boyfriend down onto his cock hard. After a few minutes of rough thrusting, Jeff yelled out loudly into the huge living room area as he came all over both of their stomachs. Nick followed straight after, emptying his release inside his boyfriend's ass as he felt him clench down tight around him.

They were too exhausted from the long drive down and now the sex, that they barely managed to cover themselves with a pretty small blanket before sleep claimed them and they fell onto the couch, all tangled in each other's limbs.

Nick was startled awake by a shrill scream and a loud "Oh my god!"

And he shrieked too as he and Jeff fell off the couch, still tangled up in each other.

Kurt and Blaine's bedroom door flew open a couple seconds later and Kurt sprung out with his hands in front of him protectively and Blaine  appeared beside him holding what looked like a back scrubbing brush.

"What? What's going on?!" Kurt said as he appeared, and Blaine called out "I have a weapon!"

"Aah!" Came a female voice from beside the door and they all looked over to see, Rachel and Finn covering their eyes, "Kurt! Blaine!" 

Kurt looked over at Rachel in shock before realizing why she was covering her eyes and shrieking, he looked down and covered himself, he and Blaine had gone to bed naked last night, and as he thought an intruder had broken in, he and Blaine had jumped out of bed in shock before rushing out.

Blaine grinned sheepishly as he disappeared back in his room, and Rachel was flailing her arms at Finn beside her, who hadn't taken his hand away from his eyes since. 

"Well, that was one holiday view I didn't plan on seeing this morning." Rachel said as everyone sat around on the couches, eating eggs and bacon and toast that Kurt and Finn had quickly whipped up in the kitchen. Except for Rachel who had a bowl of muesli with soy milk and an apple.

"Sorry, Rach." Blaine said and all the other guys nodded their heads too, sheepish expressions on their faces and she smiled around at them.

"Oh it's fine, besides you're all quite attractive, it was no hardship." She giggled as she explained and they all laughed with her.

Finn chuckled as he clapped Kurt's shoulder next to him.

"And I never want to see another guys' junk ever again, especially my brother's." He said loudly and everyone laughed as Kurt buried his face in his hand.

"Believe me, Finn, I am in total agreement with that."

It was the next night and Rachel and Kurt had decided to pull some of their decorations from Finn's car and decorate the cabin to make it all festive.

The others just planned to get as drunk as possible, with a game of 'Never have I ever', with shots of whiskey and vodka.

After a loud "whoop" and loud laughter from their little guys circle, Rachel rolled her eyes and smirked at Kurt over the tiny Christmas tree they were decorating.

"Well, they're hammered." 

Kurt just smirked back at her before looking over at the guys, seeing Finn trying to steal the bottle of whiskey from Blaine, and both of them were rolling around on the floor, with cheering from Jeff and Nick.

"Oh, let them have their fun. It will be their heads that hurt tomorrow." He said as he shrugged and Rachel nodded while chuckling.

After they had finished with the little tree, Rachel had asked Kurt to string the lights up around the windows and the door, and she followed him around, untangling them as he hung them.

"So what did you get Blaine for Christmas?" She asked as she stood underneath him, directing him where to put lights.

"A signed autobiography of his favourite author, a new watch," Kurt said slowly and as he stepped down from the chair he was using, he leaned into her and whispered, "and...a ring."

"Oh my god!" She yelled and he quickly clamped a hand over her mouth with a quick "Ssh!" 

She grinned at him as he removed his hand.

"Oh my god, are you going to propose on Christmas?" She asked in a whispered voice but she clapped her hands together excitedly and Kurt rolled his eyes at her before smiling widely.

"Well, I want too."

In the morning, all the guys were sitting or laying around in the living room area, moaning and groaning about their stomachs and/or heads hurting and Rachel and Kurt had just shrugged at them and moved past and made breakfast for themselves.

After a while of listening to the guys groaning and trying to find a comfortable position to lay, Kurt noticed that the fire was out.

They didn't need the fire going because the cabin had electric heating but it was a nice thing to have on at night, it made the room feel cosy and warm.

So Kurt went to check the supply cupboard where the wood was kept and realized that they were running low, so he dragged Rachel out with him to go and collect some more.

She was huffing and puffing as she moved logs, Kurt rolled his eyes every time, he was doing the actual hard work, he was chopping she was only transferring the pieces.

"So, they get to lounge around because of self inflicted pain and we are out here collecting wood? How is that fair?" She said as she slumped onto the pile of wood that they had created.

"Oh stop complaining. I think you're a pretty cute little lumberjack, could be a new career choice for you." Kurt said with a smirk on his face before swinging the axe back down onto the chopping log.

"Oh, shut up." She said indignantly and crossed her arms again.

He laughed at her as she went back to work, but suddenly there was a huge 'cracking' sound, like thunder, but louder.

"What was that?" Kurt asked as he paused and stood looking around them.

The ground beneath their feet started rumbling, and they both stood transfixed for a minute, looking at their feet. Kurt looked around at what was happening, before his eyes widened as he spotted it.

The huge ice wall on the top of the mountain behind the cabin, about a mile away, had come away and the snow was falling down the side of it at a rapid pace.

Kurt's breath seemed to leave him as he tried calling Rachel.

"R-rach...Rachel..." he started softly, before he willed his feet to move in her direction, "Rachel...look!" He said a little louder as he pointed behind her.

"Oh my god!" She said as she turned around.

Kurt was still eyeing the snow, he was weary as he watched it race downwards, the wind suddenly picked up around them, and Kurt had a foreboding feeling that this snow was heading their way.

"Rachel! Get inside! Run!" He yelled as he turned her back towards the cabin and they both started a brisk pace, Kurt turned back behind them as the trees started cracking and he could see it.

The snow above the tree line, he grabbed Rachel around her waist and ran for the cabin.

"Aah! Kurt!" She screamed in terror as the snow broke through the trees behind them, just as they reached the door, Kurt's hand already reached out to open the door, throwing Rachel inside first and stepping through and shut it firmly.

As Kurt slammed the door shut, he and Rachel ran over to the guys as the guys jumped, and just as somebody said "what?" there was a loud bang and everything went dark.

The cabin creaked and groaned and they could hear windows breaking around them as the cabin's roof creaked above them and there was a deafening rumble all around them.

Kurt had run to grab Blaine and everyone jumped and huddled around together on the floor next to the couch as bits of wood crashed down around them from the ceiling, and Rachel screamed.

As Kurt, Blaine, Jeff and Nick were huddled together, with Rachel in Finn's arms about 2 feet in front of them, Kurt looked around at the damage the cabin had taken. There were places that were totally buried underneath piles of wood and a few beams above them were still creaking.

"What's going on?!" Jeff asked anxiously as the rumbling and shaking had died down a little.

"Is it an earthquake?" Nick asked as he stared around at everyone with a confused and groggy expression.

"Avalanche." Kurt breathed out, he sounded silly saying it, like they were in a disaster movie or something, but that's what it was.

Finn looked up at them in shock, as he tried to soothe a hysterical Rachel.

She had her hands clamped over her ears and her eyes screwed tightly shut, whispering "I don't wanna die...I don't want to die."

Kurt reached out and placed his hand on Rachel's arm, squeezing it soothingly, as Finn said, "Ssh, it's ok, Rach." In a gentle tone, even though his voice was shaking slightly.

"Ow...shit." Blaine said from behind him, placing his hand on the back of his head.

Jeff put his hand on Blaine's shoulder and said, "Blaine are you ok?" to which Blaine tried to smile up at him as he nodded.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and moved over to him, taking his hand away from his head and spotting some droplets of blood on his palm.

"Shit...honey, are you ok?" Kurt said as he decided to rip a little of his shirt off at the bottom, and placing it over the cut on Blaine's head.

"Yeah, I'm ok."

Jeff sighed as he sat in Nick's arms, placing his hands over his face, and Nick kissed the back of his head, wrapping him tighter in his arms.

"Is it over?" Finn said in the silence and Kurt shrugged.

"I'll go check." He said as he got up to carefully step over piles of broken wood, towards one of the bedroom doors, slowly pushing it open he gasped. "Oh my god!"

"What?" Blaine said from the floor as Jeff had taken Kurt's place and helped him to keep the piece of cloth on his head.

Kurt turned back to everyone with a horrified look on his face. "I think the cabin is completely covered in snow."

Kurt and Blaine were sitting together, huddled in a blanket near the couch, it had been a few hours since the rumbling stopped and Nick and Jeff had gone to inspect how much damage was done to the cabin and if they could find a way out. Kurt wanted to tell them that it was probably useless but they looked like they were about to break, and probably needed to do something instead of sitting around.

Kurt had managed to look over Blaine's cut, it had stopped bleeding a while ago now, and it didn't seem like it was going to be a problem. Even so, Kurt wouldn't let Blaine out of his sight after that.

"How do we get out of here?" Blaine whispered to him, trying not to discuss their situation too loudly, in case Rachel heard them.

She had been crying and mumbling to herself for a long while and Finn was still holding her, trying his best to comfort his girlfriend.

"I don't know," Kurt whispered his reply, and laid his head on Blaine's chest, wrapping his arms tighter around him, "Have you tried texting anyone?"

"Yeah. No signal."

"Me neither." Kurt sighed and they descended into quiet again.

After a minute or two, Blaine asked, "We'll be ok, right?"

"I hope so." Kurt replied, if he was being honest, he would have said, probably not, but he couldn't let everyone give up hope yet.

Nick and Jeff swept back into the room, with solemn faces and Kurt watched as they sat down together in another blanket, just a couple of feet away.

Nick looked over towards Kurt, and smiled sadly.

"The electric's out." He whispered in a despairing voice, and Kurt felt like he could cry in that moment.

"Great." He said in a sarcastic tone to cover the overwhelming sense of dread flooding his soul.

Blaine held him tighter, only he would know when Kurt's sarcasm was a cover up, he knew him so well.

The cabin creaked loudly above them and they all flinched.

They had been stuck in the dark for 2 days now, and it was now Christmas Eve, every time the cabin creaked or something rocked they all flinched and waited for a crash or something to break, but the cabin was still standing, partly.

Kurt had managed to get through the pile of wood that surrounded the kitchen and had rummaged through to find them all food and drinks. 

The food store cupboard had been untouched, so Kurt was thankful that none of them would starve... yet.

He and Rachel had prepared meals as best they could with no light and no electricity, they were using piles of wood from on the floor to keep the fire going, and they used pans from the kitchen cabinets to heat up things. They had also collected some of the snow that had been falling into the cabin from windows and heating that up for water too.

Rachel was seated away from everyone, Finn had fallen asleep, he was exhausted after watching over an hysterical Rachel for the past 2 days, he hadn't slept much, wanting to be there for his girlfriend, in case she needed him, but now he was out.

As the guys were eating whatever little they had, Kurt was watching Rachel from the corner of his eye, she wasn't crying but her eyes were sad. Her mouth had remained in a thin line for a few hours and she was very quiet.

He decided to crawl over and sit beside her, offering her some of the soup he had managed to make out of the ingredients he had found, but she shook her head.

"You okay, Rach?" He said quietly as he placed a hand around her shoulder.

"No." Her shaky voice said.

"It's going to be alright-" he started and Rachel exploded.

"How is any of this alright, Kurt?!" His eyes widened and he leaned back in shock as she went on her tirade, "We're trapped! We have no phones, no electricity, no heat, and in a few days, we won't have any food!"

"Rach-"

"No! This can't be happening to me right now, I can't do this! I don't want to die here."  
Everyone had paused in their conversation as she yelled and screamed and Kurt grabbed her and pulled her into his arms as she broke and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"No one is going to die, Rach." He said as hopeful and confidently as he could into her hair, as she soaked his shirt with her tears, "Ssh. It's ok, it's going to be ok. I promise."

It was Christmas morning and Kurt and Finn hadn't slept all night. The fire was dying, they couldn't really use much more wood, they needed to limit how much they burned. Everyone was starting to wake up anyway.

When everyone was up, Kurt used the last of the fire to warm up some of the left over soup he made from the night before and everybody sat in silence while eating.

"I think we should sing together." Jeff piped up as he finished eating and Nick shook his head sadly at his boyfriend.

"I don't think anyone feels like singing, babe." Nick said and his blonde boyfriend just rolled his eyes and smiled a little.

"And that is exactly why we should." 

"I don't-"

"No, i think he's right." Rachel said from her place on the couch and everyone looked at her with a shocked face, her voice held some confidence again, that she had lost over the past few days.

Kurt smiled at Blaine and Jeff started up a tapping beat before they all started singing.

"I'll be home for Christmas,  
You can plan on me." Nick started in a sliemn singing voice.

"Please have snow and mistletoe,  
And presents on the tree." Nick and Jeff sang together.

"Christmas eve will find me,  
Where the love light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams." Rachel and Finn harmonized with them.

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his as he sang along with everyone, but only watching Kurt.

"I'll be home for Christmas  
You can plan on me,  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents on the tree." Kurt smiled as Blaine kissed his cheek lightly after the verse.

"Christmas Eve will find me," Kurt sang out as everyone else dropped into harmonizing and humming.

"Where the love light gleams,  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams.  
If only in my dreams."

Finn kissed Rachel and pulled her closer, as Kurt began to tear up, and Blaine pulled him in for a loving kiss.

Nick and Jeff were crying on each other's shoulders, and pulled each other as close as possible.

"Merry Christmas everyone." Kurt exclaimed as he pulled away from Blaine's mouth and smiled a little sadly around the room.

Finn gave him a nod and a wink and Rachel smiled lightly back at him.

"Merry Christmas baby." Blaine whispered into his neck.

"Merry Christmas, Kurt." Jeff and Nick both said in gruff voices, still shaky from crying.

Then everyone sat in their couples silently as morning crept slowly on.  
It was the day before New Years Eve, and Kurt and Jeff were going through what was left in the storage cupboard in the kitchen, they had been trying to ration as much as they could, but it was impossible when everyone felt so hungry all of the time.

"Found anything over there?" Jeff called out from one part of the kitchen, Kurt had managed to squeeze into a small gap and head towards the back of the storage cupboard.

"Not a lot really, you?" He called back as Nick appeared in the doorway of the cupboard he was in and shook his head.

"We only found a Christmas fruit cake and some alcohol." Nick said with a solemn look in his eyes. 

Kurt shook his head as he went back to searching.

"What do we have left to eat?" Blaine's voice called out from the kitchen doorway, and Kurt sighed.

"Not a lot, honey."

"I found a Christmas cake and whiskey." Jeff said as he held it up to show Blaine, and Nick reached into the cupboard to help Kurt out.

"And some oranges." Kurt said as he stepped back through the gap, brandishing a bag full of big oranges that hadn't been squashed.

"Great." Blaine said as he took the fruit from Kurt, and headed back in to share with Rachel and Finn.

Nick was fidgeting where he stood and Kurt raised an eyebrow at him? "What's wrong with you?"

"I stink, none of us have showered in days." 

Jeff nodded his head too, before lifting one of his arms to smell himself, making a disgusted face before putting his arm down slowly.

"We should heat up some water so that people can bathe, it might make everyone feel a little better." Kurt said as he looked through one of the cabinets for some form of soap, only coming up with soap powder for a washing machine, but they were desperate and it would have to do.

"Great idea Kurt, let's get back to everyone else."

They made their way back through the mess around them to go and give everyone some good news about getting clean.

The guys voted that the lady in the cabin should get to bathe first, and Kurt and Blaine offered to go last, claiming they could bathe together.

Finn had disappeared with the first round of warm, soapy water, and a t-shirt that he got from one of his suitcases that weren't buried under debris.

They walked through to their own bedroom to have some privacy, while Kurt was heating up another pan of water for Jeff and Nick.

When Rachel and Finn came back out, Rachel looked a lot happier than before, and Kurt smiled at her knowingly.

This was the kind of situation that had always had Rachel and Kurt on edge because of the cleanliness, it made Kurt grit his teeth at how dirty one could become without regular showers.

Jeff and Nick disappeared into the same room that Finn and Rachel had used because the doorway to their room had been blocked off by piles of wooden beams and planks, and no-one wanted to risk moving anything in case the whole cabin collapsed.

After they had come back in a happier mood, Nick had a dopey smile on his face though and Jeff had a proud one, Kurt shook his head at the implications.

Kurt had heated up the original pan of water for Blaine and himself. After it was heated enough, Blaine had grabbed it, while Kurt went ahead into their room, to try to find something to use to clean themselves with.

He had a pair of cotton pants in a bag, and he tore them in half and passed one leg to Blaine and then they both started scrubbing each other down.

Kurt was feeling much better after he was semi clean, and once they had joined the others they all shared the Christmas cake between them in silence.

Everyone was asleep, Kurt reckoned it to be at least midnight, maybe later. They had sat for hours, talking about what they would do once they got home. 

Kurt and Blaine were the last ones awake. Snuggled together on the end of the couch, Kurt's head resting against Blaine's chest as Blaine carded his fingers through Kurt's hair, carefully untangling it for him.

Kurt looked up at him when his hair felt knot free and smiled gratefully, they were seated in the dark still, but everyone's eyes had adjusted to it now, and Blaine smiled back.

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine whispered and Kurt could feel his breath against his lips and he couldn't resist it any longer, he needed him. He pushed himself up and captured Blaine's lips in a fiery kiss.

Blaine moaned into it as he kissed back, but Kurt had other ideas, he wasn't just going to be kissing his boyfriend, not tonight.

So while everyone else slept, Kurt quickly stood up and dragged Blaine up to, by his hand and led him through to what was once their bedroom.

"Ok," Kurt started, "we don't have any lube, but I need you Blaine....so much."

"Me too, Kurt." Blaine replied and kissed Kurt again, pushing him up against the wall.

"What do you want me to do, baby?" Blaine whispered against his lips as Kurt's hands travelled the entire length of Blaine's body all the way down to his ass and back up.

"I don't care what we do, I just need to feel you." Kurt choked out, he could feel his eyes starting to well up with tears and Blaine nodded at him, kissing him chastely on the lips before sinking slowly to his knees.

Kurt sighed and rested his head back against the wall behind him as Blaine opened his pants and tugged them down.

Blaine wrapped a hand around Kurt's growing erection, slowly and gently stroking up and down, to get it to full hardness. Kurt was gasping at the gentle touch, he knew he wouldn't last very long.

Blaine leaned forward and pressed a kiss to each of Kurt's hipbones, before he engulfed Kurt's erection, pushing down all the way so that the head bumped the back of his throat, and then slowly dragged his mouth back up.

Kurt moaned out loud as Blaine set up a slow rhythm with his mouth. He could feel Blaine's own low moans vibrate around his dick, and the pleasure he felt seemed to double every time. His orgasm was fast approaching and he put his hand on Blaine's head, his fingers disappearing deep within the dark curls, and groaned Blaine's name.

Blaine's movements sped up as Kurt moaned, adding a hand on the base to squeeze and play around with it while his lips dragged up and down, and adding suction on every pull back.

Kurt threw his head against the wall again, and he yelled out loudly, as he came down his boyfriend's throat, and he could feel Blaine swallowing around him, taking it all.

As Blaine pulled off, he stayed on his knees while he undone his own pants, pulling out his own straining erection, and only managed two quick strokes before he came too.

Kurt just stared straight ahead into the darkness of the room as Blaine stood back up.

Kurt didn't move, he couldn't.

"Kurt, baby, are you ok?" Blaine asked worriedly, as Kurt still hadn't pulled his pants back up.

Blaine sighed sadly as he bent down and redressed his boyfriend, but his lack of response was worrying.

"Kurt?" He placed a hand gently against Kurt's cheek and his thumb stroked across the top of his cheek bone.

That seemed to be the trigger, because as soon as he touched him, the dam broke.

Kurt's sobs wracked his body so hard that it was hard for him to breathe, Blaine had to catch him as his legs gave out and he sunk to the ground, dragging his boyfriend with him.

The tears came hot and fast, and his throat was becoming sore from the yelling and screaming he was doing as all of his bottled up sadness bled out into his boyfriend's shirt covered chest.

"Happy New Year everybody!" Nick exclaimed as he walked into the room, holding up the 2 bottles of whiskey that they had found the other day.

"Is that all we have left? Alcohol?" Rachel asked as looked at everyone with a resigned expression.

Everyone, except Finn, nodded their heads regretfully at her and she buried her face into her knees and sighed.

Nick handed a bottle to Finn, who smiled up at him gratefully before placing it down by his and Rachel's feet as he placed his arms around his girlfriend.

"Guys?' Nick asked gently as he and Jeff turned to regard Kurt and Blaine, "do you wanna share?"

Kurt and Blaine shared a look and both nodded their heads as they shuffled to sit closer to Jeff and Nick.

"What the hell!" Kurt said as he opened the bottle that he had taken from Nick's outstretched hand, "Happy New Year then I guess." He said as he shrugged and then took a sip from the bottle.

He made a face as he swallowed the burning liquid, and thrust the bottle into his boyfriend's hands, and Blaine took a sip before curling his lips and handing it back to Nick.

"So..are we getting drunk?" Finn asked from his spot as he opened the bottle he had.

Kurt shrugged at him.

"Why not? It's the only thing we have left."

It was January 3rd. Or so he thought.

They no concept of time but Kurt had been trying to count down the hours.

He had a feeling that their sleep pattern had changed, but he had hoped they were still on regular body clock time.

They had finished the alcohol on New Years, or what they believed to be New Years.

They were all exhausted and none of them had any energy left, not to even speak to each other.

Kurt didn't know how much longer they could keep their sanity in here, he could feel his own mind slipping.

Rachel hadn't said a word since they had all woken up, and she just stared into space, not acknowledging anyone elses presence.

Not that there was anything to notice. No one wanted to move, preserving the little energy they all had into staying alive.

Later that same day, although time didn't seem to matter so much anymore, Blaine had rolled closer to Kurt, leaning his head against his boyfriend's shoulder as they lay together on one end of the big couch.

"Kurt, I'm hungry." Blaine whispered and Kurt felt like crying at the monotonous sound his boyfriend's voice had taken.

He placed a hand into Blaine's, linking their fingers together.

"Everyone is, honey." Kurt's voice was rough and gritty as he replied.

"It's been 5 days." Blaine said and Kurt nodded his head in agreement, "we're going to die aren't we?"

Kurt's mind screamed 'No, tell him no, don't let him give up!' as his eyes prickled a little, and he shook his head roughly, dislodging Blaine head from his shoulder a little, causing Blaine to look up at him, and Kurt caught his gaze.

"No, we're not." Kurt said watching his boyfriend's eyes get a little brighter, and he added with more confidence, "we're going to get out of this."

Blaine nodded slightly as he lay his head back down, and a tear escaped one of Kurt's eyes as he closed them, willing whatever god was around, to help them.

They had all become cold during that day, and they had all gravitated towards each other, naturally for warmth but also for comfort, because none of them knew just how long they were to stay here.

They had fallen asleep all together, underneath a big pile of blankets, Finn had his arms wrapped around Rachel who had thrown her arms around Kurt. Behind Kurt was Blaine, with Jeff clasped onto his back and Nick wrapped around him.

He tried, and tried. But Kurt couldn't really sleep, every time he did, he felt like he was going to disappear and it was such a horrible feeling that it jolted him awake every time.

After some time like that, all huddled together, there seemed to be a slight buzzing noise. Kurt was trying to figure out where it was coming from, but he couldn't identify the source.

As it got louder, Finn shot up.

"What's that?" He asked out in the dark and Kurt opened his eyes again to try to focus on that sound.

Rachel groaned from her spot and tried to grab Finn to pull him back down.

"Finn, please come back...I'm cold." She whined, but as Finn went to lay back down, there were thumps along with the buzzing sound, that seemed to get louder.

"Wait...what is that?" Finn said as he sat up more, Kurt sat up too, he couldn't lay down and ignore it anymore.

"I hear it too, Finn." 

Finn put all the energy he had left into his legs to stand up and made his way around the living room slowly, trying to locate what direction the noise was coming from.

As he walked over towards where the door had been covered in wood, the buzzing seemed to get so loud and then just stopped.

Then all of a sudden a very faint, muffled voice shouted, "Kurt?!" "Finn?!"

Kurt's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"Dad?" He whispered as Finn yelled with all his might "Burt!!"

Suddenly everyone was up on their feet, as the thumps and muffled voices shouted from somewhere above them, they all started yelling and cheering.

"We're here!" "Burt!" "BURT!" "Dad!" "DOWN HERE!"

The buzzing noise was back but this time everyone was able to figure out just what it was.

It was the sound of some kind of machine, something that was digging them out.

"Ease up! Pull back over there!"

"We nearly through!" 

Came muffled commands and shouts from the rescue team outside, and everyone inside the cabin grabbed hols of each others hands as they stood in a huddle, waiting for somebody to come in for them.

The noises stopped.

"Kurt?! Finn?!" Came Burt's voice just outside the door, that had a pile of wood blocking the way through.

There was a crash as something hit the door, and another and another, then there was a sledgehammer and an axe, coming through both sides of the door at the same time.

The workmen outside of the door mustered up all of their strength to open up the doorway and an exhausted looking Burt Hummel came crashing through the last remaining bits.

"Dad!" Kurt exclaimed loudly and ran towards his father, collapsing into his father's awaiting arms.

Finn flew into both of them, nearly toppling over as his huge arms wrapped around them both.

A couple of paramedics made their way through the door too, and made their way past the 3 in a huddle at the door to check on the others.

"Oh boys...oh my boys." Burt said emotionally as he was still holding onto both Kurt and Finn tightly.

"Is everyone ok?" Burt then said as he remembered that there were others inside too. Kurt looked back at everyone as they all seemed to sag in relief now that they were being checked over.

"We're ok, dad. Hungry...but ok." Kurt reassured his father, "how did you find us?"

"I reported you guys missing on Christmas day. When I couldn't get hold of any of you on your phones. Then 5 days ago the police went through both of your recent purchases and they found out the location of the cabin.

And then the mountain guys up here were called but they told us that there had been an avalanche." Burt explained as Kurt hugged him tight again, "I made them get a team up here to find you. Even if you didn't make it." Burt finished as he choked up.

"We're fine, dad. It's ok." Kurt said as he and Finn squished Burt between them.

After quite a bit of time spent in the hospital and a lot of tears. They were all on their way to getting back to normal.

Because they had all missed Christmas with their families, they had all decided to have a big meal together once everything had settled down.

Kurt, Blaine, Finn and Rachel were at Burt's house for their huge, late Christmas dinner, and everyone was having fun. There were smiles all around the table, and Finn and Kurt were back to their normal family bickering about Finn's monstrous appetite, while Blaine and Burt laughed at them both.

Later that night, as Kurt and Blaine were settling down in Kurt's old bedroom, Kurt took Blaine's hand in his.

"I'm never going on a vacation over Christmas ever again." He said seriously as he looked into his boyfriend's eyes.

"I second that." Blaine readily agreed as he twined their fingers together.

"Blaine...there was a Christmas present that I never gave you." Kurt said a little nervously and Blaine tilted his head in confusion as Kurt continued, "in the situation...it didn't seem right."

"Kurt?" Blaine asked finding himself getting a little nervous too.

"Blaine, I love you so much. And over the last few weeks, everything has been put in perspective for me." Kurt was explaining as he sat Blaine down on his bed, and knelt on the floor in front of him.

"I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore." Kurt said and Blaine gasped a bit.

"What, I don't-"

"So," Kurt carried on as he brought out a little box in his pocket, "will you make me your husband?" He asked and Blaine's face split into the biggest grin and he shouted, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" while he tackled Kurt to the floor in a tight embrace.


End file.
